The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, when an auxiliary machinery component connected to an engine through a belt in a power transmittable manner is applied to an engine, an auto-tensioner is mounted which automatically adjusts and maintains the tension of the belt, that is, the auxiliary machinery belt.
In particular, in a diesel engine of a passenger vehicle, since a starter generator receives the provision of the power from the engine through the belt or transmits the power to the engine, a tension state and a relaxed state of the auxiliary machinery belt continuously varies depending on the operating condition and the starter generator of the engine.